


lazy morning

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars Legends: Last of The Jedi Series - Jude Watson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar





	lazy morning

Ferus poked Roan gently. “Rooann.”

“Hmmm,” Roan replied sleepily, rolling over in bed so he was facing his fiance, though his eyes remained closed.

“I need you to wake up,” Ferus replied, kissing Roan’s forehead. 

“For what Fer? It’s Sunday morning and we don’t have anything to do,” Roan said opening one eye to try to glare at Ferus but it didn’t come across as much of a glare. Ferus grinned.

“I’ve been awake for a while and I’m bored.”

Roan chuckled. “Why don’t you get up and do something?”

“I want you to get up so I can do you,” Ferus responded letting one finger run up and down Roan’s arm softly.

Roan opened both of his eyes which made Ferus happy. “You couldn’t wait until I was awake?”

“No…I mean I tried. It’s 10:20,” Ferus informed him. 

“Really,” Roan replied in surprise. “Huh.”

“Yeah. It’s late....”

“Well, there’s no reason we can’t sleep the day away,” Roan said rolling over in bed facing the wall, in order to hide the smile on his face. He didn’t need to see Ferus to know he was scowling. 

Ferus sighed loudly. “Ok…”

Roan pulled one of Ferus’s arms around his waist. “Love you Fer.”

Ferus moved closer to Roan, softly kissing the back of Roan’s neck. “Love you too.” Ferus was slightly annoyed because he wanted his problem to be taken care of but he could wait a while longer.

Roan waited until he felt Ferus fully relax beside him before he rolled over to kiss him. “Suddenly I’m wide awake.”

Ferus couldn’t help but chuckle as they got lost in one another. He held Roan close once they were finished. “I love you, you big tease.”

“I love you too,” Roan grinned as he kissed Ferus’s nose lightly.


End file.
